Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig)
Morgan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Morgan (disambiguation) | occupation = | education = Dropped out of Vanderbilt University | title = | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Rd Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Carly Jacks | siblings = Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal half) | spouse = Kiki Jerome (2013; annulled)Stated by Kiki on October 29th, 2013 | romances = Ava Jerome (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (biological) Frank and Virginia Benson (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Ben Westbourne (via Dante) | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (maternal once removed) | godparents = Jason Morgan (deceased) Courtney Matthews (deceased) | relatives = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal second cousins) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Morgan Stone Corinthos is a character on General Hospital. He is the son of Sonny and Carly Corinthos. He was named after the late Jason Morgan and the late Stone Cates. Though the character was born onscreen on October 24, 2003, he was 12 years old in 2009 and about 19 years old in 2013 after being SORASed a couple of times. Character/Actor History From December 15th, 2005 to February 20th, 2009, the role was portrayed by George Juarez. On May 11th, 2009, the role was recast with Aaron Refvem, who remained with the series until May 4th, 2010. Following Refvem's departure, the role was recast with Aaron Sanders, who portrayed the role from May 6th, 2010 to July 22nd, 2011. In April 2013, it was announced that the role had been aged and recast with Bryan Craig, who debuted on May 8, 2013. Storylines |-|2003-11= Ric Lansing, the then brother-in-law of Carly Corinthos drugged her and led here to believe they slept together, who soon discovered she was pregnant. Ric marries Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Faith Rosco and suffers from a miscarriage. Blaming his brother for the miscarriage, Ric kidnaps Carly and planned to steal her baby and give it to his wife. Sonny's mob rival, Lorenzo Alcazar, who Carly likes, finds Carly and kidnaps her from Ric. When Sonny finds Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shoots him but the bullet goes through him and hits Carly in the head as Morgan is born on October 24, 2003. Carly marries Jasper Jacks in April 2007. He and Morgan form a close bond and Jax considers Morgan his own. When his brother Michael is shot, Carly forces Sonny to give up custody of his sons. Carly later eases up and allows Sonny back in her son's life. Morgan is overjoyed to learn of his mother's pregnancy. Morgan learns of Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara in November 2008. For storyline purposes, Morgan was rapidly aged to eleven in May 2009. Morgan has grown into a thoughtful, helpful boy who loves karate and video games. After Michael returns from his coma, Carly uses Morgan to bring him home to keep Michael away from Claudia and Sonny. Morgan takes a liking to his father Sonny's new bodyguard, Dominic Pirelli and the two bond over the New York Yankees. On September 4, 2009 Dominic accompanies Michael and Morgan to the General Hospital Carnival that is being held to raise funds for the Michael Cornithos Foundation. After Edward Quartermaine has a heart attack while driving and crashes his car through the carnival Dominic saves Morgan's life when he pushes him out of the car's path. Morgan's maternal baby half-sister Josslyn Jacks is born on October 29, 2009, when Carly is kidnapped by Claudia Zacchara. Carly comes home and introduces Morgan to his newborn baby half-sister but is unable to live with Jax due to him knowing for months that Michael was shot under Claudia's orders. During Thanksgiving 2009, Morgan hooks the two back again. Morgan attends Josslyn's christening on January 29, 2010.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8021/One_Last_Good_Day/ When his father Sonny Corinthos does not show up at Josslyn's christening, Morgan and Michael both become worried. After Dominic is shot by Sonny for being an undercover cop, Michael tells Morgan that Dominic's real name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and that he's their brother. When they go to tell Kristina and Molly about this, Michael ends up revealing that he killed Claudia when Kristina berates their dad for killing his own wife. Morgan was upset when Jax and Carly divorced, due to his bond with Jax, who was his step-father, so in-order to get them back them together Molly and Morgan kidnap Josslyn. There plan fails when they are caught by Kristina and Ethan Lovett. Carly then sends Morgan to military school to get Morgan away from his father Sonny's mob drama. Carly said Morgan is enjoying it.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8035/No_Mercy/ |-|2013= On April 29th Johnny Zacchara tells Connie Falconeri that Morgan has been targeted in a gambling scam and is in trouble. Sonny is concerned when Morgan does not respond to his phone calls. Sonny and Shawn go to look for Morgan. Morgan is presumably seen in Ava Jerome's apartment when Luke Spencer leaves after Luke talks to Ava about giving the proxy document to Lauren to sign over support to Tracy Quartermaine. Ava leaves for a business trip and few thugs from the gambling ring scheme comes and beats Morgan up. Michael arrives and takes Morgan to a hospital where Morgan is bandaged up. Morgan then sneaks out to go back to Ava's. Michael returns where he found Morgan and he meets Kiki Jerome. It is revealed that Morgan found Ava's daughter, Kiki (who is now his girlfriend) online while getting caught in the gambling ring scheme. In an effort to help him, Kiki invites some of her friends over to gamble and try to win the money back. This plan fails due to the uncertainity of Kiki's allegiance to either side and Michael's skepticism of the plan. Morgan comes back to Port Charles and moves in with Michael. Kiki follows him to Port Charles. He questions Michael when Kiki's purse is gone through and Morgan blames Michael for coming onto his girlfriend when Morgan sees them close and in only towels. Morgan goes over to Pozzulo's (his father's restaurant) where he hears his mother Carly talking that they need to the pull the trigger. Morgan rightfully assumes that they are talking about knocking someone off, but Carly covers. Morgan is informed that Kiki is from a wealthy family and she is to inherit shares in a company. He later finds out that she is related to the Quartermaines, and is relieved to know that Michael & Kiki are cousins, ending the attraction between them. Morgan & Kiki move into the boathouse at the Quartermaine house to try and find their own living space. Morgan still worries about the attraction between Michael and Kiki, which he confronts them about. They insist nothing is going on. However, Michael later admits that he and Kiki kissed before they knew they were cousins. Morgan is furious, and punches Michael in retaliation. Morgan goes to the hospital, looking for Kiki, and overhears Ava lying to Dr. Silas Clay about Kiki's age. Morgan confronts her later, and Ava admits that Kiki is actually Silas' biological daughter, not Franco's, as everyone assumes. Morgan wants to tell Kiki, but Ava tells him not to because Kiki might leave him for Michael. Morgan goes back to the Quartermaine mansion and proposes to Kiki, who accepts. When Carly finds out about the engagement, she is livid and tells Sonny. Eventually, Sonny talks to Morgan, who reveals that Kiki isn't Franco's daughter, and he's afraid of losing her to Michael. When Sonny tries to convince Morgan to let Kiki go if she's in love with someone else, Morgan guilt-trips his dad, accusing him of loving Michael more than him, to get him to stay quiet. Sonny reluctantly agrees to show Morgan he does love him. Morgan also guilt-trips Michael into serving as his best man. Morgan's secret doesn't last long, though, because Sonny's girlfriend, Connie, overhears their conversation and prints it in the newspaper trying to save her company. Morgan goes to the main house the day after he gave Kiki a ring, and overhears Tracy, AJ Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber talking about Kiki's paternity being revealed in the newspaper, and Tracy now having control of ELQ. Morgan runs back to the boathouse, and convinces Kiki to come to the court house with him to get a marriage license. Morgan takes Kiki's phone out from her bag and drops it under the bed before they leave. At the courthouse, Michael tries calling Morgan, who doesn't answer. Eventually Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones show up, and recognize Kiki from the paper. Morgan deflects their explanation long enough for them to be called to get a marriage license. After acquiring it, Morgan tries to convince Kiki to get married in a court. Initially reluctant, Kiki accepts. Morgan's manipulations work as Michael is too late to stop the ceremony. Michael tries to use the reveal of her true paternity in his favor and explain that Morgan has manipulated the situation, but Morgan uses a clever answer and herds his new bride out of the courthouse before Kiki can process the information. Kiki cuts her mother out of her life, wanting nothing to do with her after finding out the truth about her paternity. Ava then goes to Morgan, blackmailing him into helping out her relationship with Kiki in exchange for her not telling Kiki about him lying about not knowing the truth about Kiki's father. Soon after, Connie is killed, and Morgan goes to find his father. Instead, he finds Olivia Falconeri, Dante's mother, and both of them realize that Sonny, in his grief, has decided to commit suicide. Morgan, Dante, Olivia, and Kiki convene to figure out where Sonny is. Morgan is annoyed when they suggest calling Michael, since he is worried about AJ, who has been accused of Connie's murder. Dante convinces Morgan to call Michael, since he knows Sonny better than anyone. Eventually, they find Sonny on the Haunted Star with a gun, and they manage to talk him down. Morgan & Michael decide to put their differences aside, and start reconciling. Meanwhile, Ava wants to hold a reception party for Morgan & Kiki. Though Kiki is against it, Morgan convinces her to, on the condition that she invites Silas. Kiki & Morgan are evicted from the Quartermaine house, and try to find their own place. Before the party, Ava confronts Morgan about him using her credit card to gamble online, and threatens to expose him to Kiki. Morgan talks her down, and they go to the party. Sonny comes to the party, completely off his antidepressants. He makes a scene there about AJ killing Connie, and reveals to everyone that Morgan knew Kiki was Silas' daughter before they got married, and lied about it. Morgan is furious with his dad for exposing him, and thinks he's choosing Michael over him. Morgan insults Connie's memory to Sonny, who tries to strangle him. Carly & Olivia get Sonny out of there, and Michael & Kiki confront Morgan, who claims that he had to lie because the two of them forced him to. Kiki says she won't let his lie go, and breaks up with him on the spot. Morgan, with nowhere to go, ends up on Ava's doorstep, and tells her Kiki has left him. Ava shares how Silas rejected her when she wanted a second chance with him. The two talk about their mutual heartbreaks, and end up having sex that night. Carly then finds out about Morgan having slept with Ava, along with Kiki and Michael finding out about them also the next morning in Ava's hotel room at The Metro Court. Morgan refuses to bow to Carly's anger, and then throws his relationship with Ava in both Michael & Kiki's faces. He refuses to accept blame, claiming they're responsible for ruining his marriage, and that Ava is the only one he can trust. Ava leaves the hotel after Carly threatens to kick her out, and Morgan moves in with her, claiming he has no place to go. On October 29th, Kiki tells Michael that her marriage to Morgan was annulled. Morgan overhears Ava talking to "Derek" who she calls Julian as in Julian Jerome. Morgan confronts them and says he is going to tell Sonny but ends up not saying anything but at the same time Julian orders Carlos to kill Morgan but he says didn't say anything to Sonny. He ends up joining forces with the Jeromes to take Sonny down. |-|2014= In January, after accidentally shooting Max Giambetti on New Years Eve, Morgan decides that the mob life is too much and he wants out. He goes to Julian and tells him that he is done, but Julian refuses and threatens to hurt Morgan's family if he does not became a mole in his father's organization. In order to keep up the ruse, Julian demands that Morgan pretend to cut ties with all the Jeromes, which means he has to also pretend to end his relationship with Ava. Sonny figures out that Morgan never cut ties with the Jeromes. On January 28, Morgan goes to see his father and explains why he double crossed him. Sonny said he could come back but he needs to stop working for the Jeromes and break up with Ava. After their talk, Morgan breaks up with Ava over a text. Crimes Committed *Kept quiet about the fact that his brother, Michael killed Claudia Zacchara 2010 *"Kidnapped" his half-sister Josslyn Jacks with the help of his cousin Molly 2011 *Involved in illegal online gambling 2013 *Stole his brother Michael's credit card and used it for online gambling 2013 *Lied; he didn't tell Michael and Kiki that they weren't cousins before he married Kiki because he knew that Kiki loved Michael 18, 19-Sep 20, 23 2013 *Used his then mother-in-law, Ava's credit card to further his online gambling addiction 2013 *Got involved with the Jerome mob family 2013 *Planted a recording device (in a clock) in his father, Sonny's office to listen in on his plans againist the Jeromes 2013 *Punched his brother, Michael many times during a fight; one punch caused him to hit his head and fall into the harbor 11, 2013 *Left his brother to drown in the harbor 12, 2013 *Accidentally shot Max 23, 2013 Health and Vitals *Kidnapped by Faith Rosco 2005 *Suffered a broken leg during a bus crash 31, 2010 *Beat up by thugs involved in a gambling ring 5, 2013 *Broke his arm while arm wrestling "The Dominator" (Alice Gunderson) 28, 2013 See also *Morgan Corinthos and Ava Jerome Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family